Save Me
by K.Rashelle
Summary: During the final battle, Hermione is being chased by a deadly pursuer, though she might not be as alone as she thinks. ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I don't anything, and this is not made for profit. Please don't sue.

_Run._

That one word repeated over and over in Hermione's head as she sprinted through the Dark Forest, the pounding of her heart almost overpowering the sound of the running footsteps behind her. She could not tell who her pursuer was nor how much distance was between the two of them. Tempted as she was to check, she did not dare shoot a glimpse behind her. That could prove to be a fatal mistake. She had to keep running.

They were in the middle of the final battle of the war. She and her friends were fighting for their freedom, and their lives, from Voldemort and his followers. She briefly wondered where Ron and Harry where. They had been separated early in the battle. She hoped they were ok, and prayed that she would see them again.

Her hamstrings pulled painfully and her heart felt as if it was going to pound out of her chest, but she forced herself to continue. She knew that the pain she was feeling now would be no contest for the pain she would feel if the person behind her caught up to her.

Maniacal laughter pierced the air, and Hermione almost froze in fear. She now knew who was after her.

Bellatrix.

Memories of that night at Malfoy Manor flooded her mind. The gleam of the silver knife in Bellatrix's hand. The cruel joy in her eyes as she tortured Hermione. Ron's angry bellows from somewhere in the basement. The pain.

Haunted by the memories, Hermione's focus wavered, and she did not see the roots sticking out of the ground.

Her foot caught, her ankle twisted, and she hit the ground, a cry of pain escaping her lips and echoing throughout the forest. She struggled back to her feet and tried to take a step. A jolt of pain shot up from her ankle to her leg and she crumpled to the ground.

"I'm going to catch you. I'm going to kill you."

Hermione cursed as Bellatrix's taunting singing filled her ears. She realized that the death eater was close. Too close. There was no way she was going to be able to out run her now; not with her ankle giving out every time she put pressure on it.

Gingerly, Hermione got to her feet, careful to put her weight on her uninjured ankle. She turned around, facing the approaching footsteps, ready to end this chase once and for all. She said a silent prayer, willing Harry and Ron, and all the others, to make it through this war safely.

Hermione raised her arm, wand in hand, as Bellatrix appeared out of the trees. Her injured ankle was throbbing, but the thought was pushed to the back of her mind, replaced by her absolute hatred of the woman in front of her, the woman who had tortured Neville's parents, who had killed Sirius, who had brought so much pain to the people she cared about. Her face hardened as Bellatrix took a taunting step forward.

"You're making this too easy," Bellatrix said pouting. "It's more fun when you run."

"I'm not running anymore," Hermione snapped. "It's time to end this."

"Oh look at the tough little Mudblood," Bellatrix sneered. "It's going to be a pleasure killing you."

Hermione threw a curse at Bellatrix, but her weight shifted, putting pressure on her injured ankle and throwing her off balance. Before she had time to react, Bellatrix fired a curse back at her.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Hermione screamed out in pure agony as the curse hit her leg, a deep gash tearing in to her from her ankle to her thigh, blood pouring freely from the wound.

Hermione fell to the ground, bracing herself against a tree. She was growing weaker by the second as the precious red life force continued to leave her body.

"That Severus Snape my have been a half-blood traitor, but he did know how to create a good curse," Bellatrix trilled as she took another step toward Hermione.

Hermione gripped her wand tighter and raised her arm. She was running off of adrenaline, not sure of how long it would last.

"One less filthy mud blood to pollute the world," Bellatrix jeered. "The Dark Lord will be sooo pleased."

"Harry is going to defeat your Dark Lord," Hermione replied, her words slurring. "He's going to kill him, and then he's going to kill you."

Bellatrix frowned. She opened her mouth to respond, but a sudden noise in the trees diverted both women's attention.

Out of the trees, a dark figure appeared. Hermione's dread grew as she took in his death eater mask and robes. She saw him raise his wand before closing her eyes, knowing the end was coming.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" She heard the main voice the curse, and yet, she could still feel the tree behind her back, and the dirt and twigs under her. She did not understand. She did not think this was what death would feel like.

"Open your eyes."

She heard his voice, a lot closer this time. Her heard fell slightly. She was growing cold. She realized she was going to die anyway. Just slower and more painfully.

"Hermione, open your eyes."

His voice sounded desperate, she realized. Willing herself, she did as she was told. It took a lot of effort but she could still make out shapes. Glancing around her, she saw a crumpled body a few feet away. Bellatrix.

Directly in front of her, Hermione saw the shape of the other death eater, the one who had to have killed Bellatrix. He was squatting less than a foot from her. She e saw him raise his wand and mutter something she did not recognize. She felt a tingling sensation in thigh and looked down to see the gash beginning to close. He was healing her.

Glancing at her savior in confusion, she tried to ask him a number of questions. She was still weak, however, and managed only one word.

"Why?" The man in front of her removed his mask, and Hermione's eyes widened. Her vision was still blurry but there was no mistaking that almost pure white hair and silver eyes, though they were missing their usual coldness.

"Malfoy," she whispered in disbelief.

"I have to go," he told her. "Harry and Ron are on the way."

"Vold…"

"Harry killed him," he told her. "It's over."

A few tears fell from Hermione's eyes. She gave herself a quick moment to be thankful before turning her attention back to the young man in front of her, the man who had undoubtedly saved her life.

"But you…?"

"I have to go," he repeated. He glanced back and an instant later, Hermione could hear the frantic voices of her two best friends. They were close.

Draco turned his attention back to her. He bent down and kissed her forehead, shocking the young woman. Before she could respond, he was gone.

Not a second later, she saw Ron and Harry burst through the trees. They spotted her and ran over to her.

"Are you ok," Harry asked desperately.

"What happened," Ron asked at the same time.

"I don't know, but I think I'm ok," Hermione replied.

"Let's get you to the infirmary," Harry suggested. He sent out a patronus, probably to alert Madame Pomfrey to their upcoming arrival, before gently gathering her in his arms and lifting her.

As they headed back toward the castle, Hermione listened as the two boys updated her on what had happened at the castle. She shed tears for Lupin, Fred, Tonks, and everyone else who had died on their side.

"The Malfoy's betrayed the Death Eaters," Harry told her, his voice still betraying his shock. "Lucius killed Greyback, and even Draco, she knew it was hard for him to say the Slytherin's first name, found with the DA."

"Where are they now," Hermione asked. She hoped he knew.

"No idea," he responded. He did not see the disappointment on his friend's face. "I saw Malfoy running a few minutes after you disappeared, his parents were gone a little while later. No one knows where they went."

Hermione turned her head and studied the forest for a sign on movement. There was none.

As Hogwarts came in to view, Hermione thanked Merlin that she was alive and thanked him for the blond young man that had saved her life, wondering if she would see him again.

Author's Note: This is a one-shot though I had a multi-chapter sequel in mind. Unfortunately, I lost all of my notes for it and no longer remember my premise. It's still a possibility though if I can outline a new version.


End file.
